


Amy is the Boss

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Doctor Who Hookups [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Spanking, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy reminds the Doctor just who is really in charge aboard the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy is the Boss

It was important that the Doctor remembered just one thing in all their travels together. It had nothing to do with the rules officer his real name or that Daleks were psychopathic alien mutants in mini-tanks (though they were). The only thing he had to remember was this:

Amy was the boss.

She felt the need to remind him occasionally. That's why he was currently bent over, grasping one of the many railings in the TARDIS control room. Amy stood behind him. While the Doctor was naked, she was still fully clothed. And her strap-on was up his ass.

"Oo, ah," gasped the Doctor. Amy pumped her hips forward a few times. Occasionally, she would pull out far enough that just the tip of her rubber cock was inside the Doctor. She would spank his cheeks a few times before sliding back in deep and continuing the rigorous fucking. 

"Who's the boss?" Amy asked him at the end of a particularly deep thrust.

"You are," said the Doctor. That earned him another spank between thrusts. "I mean, you are the Boss, Miss Amy."

"That's right," cooed Amy. She reached up and tussled his brown hair. Amy let out a moan of her own as her fingers danced back along his slender footballer physique to where it would rest on opposite her other hand on his hips. Her long wavy ginger hair bobbed back and forth in time with the movement from her own hips. 

Amy wondered what Rory might think if he could see her now. Her in that old mock police uniform with the cute checkered scarf and then tight miniskirt that would have been a dead giveaway to any native to the UK that she was not a real police woman. No, that rather flattering outfit was one she wore for a job she had taken early in her relationship with Rory. She wore it only occasionally nowadays and exclusively for foreplay. 

Would Rory be more jealous of her or the Doctor? She knew her husband had a secret crush on the Doctor that he would have been far to shy to act on by himself. Of course, Amy was his Boss, too. If she wanted, both men would strip naked and play with one another for her amusement. Yes, that was definitely something she would need to make happen very soon. But first, she had to finish with the matter at hand.

"Have you learned your lesson, you naughty Doctor," chided Amy. A few more spanks for emphasis.

"Yes, Boss," said the Doctor. 

"Good boy," she said, her Scottish accent causing the 'oo' sound to come more from her throat than from her lips. "And good boys get rewarded."

Amy reached down past the Doctor's hips, her fingers dancing around his body. She grasped his cock, lightly at first but quickly tightening her grip. She started to stroke him. Quickly, her wrist was moving faster along his shaft than her own hips were pumping the dildo into his ass. 

"Mmmmmm," moaned the Doctor. "Oh, that feels so good. I think I might --um, Boss? May I--?"

"You may," allows Amy as she jerked him to completion.


End file.
